Xtraordinary Fates
by pyro-maniac88
Summary: a story about a new mutant(gurl) who changes life in general for everyone (especially Pyro) at the school, but she also has a grave secret.......
1. The Arrival

Whoa! I'm watchin the Mtv Movie Awards right now and lmao! Ooooo, I'm tired but writing this anyways…..  
  
This story is something i'M WRITING BECAUSE i'M BORED...AND I really loved X-men 2 so here goes.....  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the girls that starred in the X-men film and sadly, none of the guys. :( Then again, I'd never hold any hottie against their will.......cough*I'm a liar*cough  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The voice in Jean Gray's head was vaguely famailiar but the message was new to her.   
  
Scott stood by and watched in silence as Jean concentrated hard on focusing on the link between Professor X and her via the telepathic ablilities.   
  
"What is it? What's wrong?It's so early...."  
  
Jean ran to Ororo's room and woke her up. "We need to go now, there's a mutant in distress. "  
  
The adult trio jumped into Cyclops's new jaguar and were speeding, dispite the pouring rain.   
  
"Location?"  
  
Jean was still talkin to the professor, "UH,Bo--Boston!"   
  
The extremely fast car got them to Boston in no time.   
  
"Now, we have to find her."  
  
"But there's a million places she could be in Boston!"  
  
"I know, I know, but maybe the prof--"  
  
"Guys! look. what's is that?"  
  
"Looks like a young gurl walking along the road."  
  
"That must be her."  
  
Cyclops pulled the car over then they all stepped out and stood in front of the girl that looked biracial with long black hair and clothes obviously not worn in the rain.   
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
"No thank you," the girl said as she wiped what was obviosuly tears, "I'm fine."  
  
Then she started to walk away.  
  
"Tamara, please come with us," said Jean.  
  
She stopped and turned around. "How--How did you know my name?"  
  
"We know alot of things about you. Like the fact that you're...different."  
  
Tamara backed away just a little. "Different? Wait, are you people apart of some weird cult?"  
  
Cyclops just smiled, "No. We teach."  
  
"Well then what do you mean by different?"  
  
Just then Storm's eyes turned extremely white and wind started blowing furiously. The wind blew for a while before breaking up into clouds and letting the sun come shining through. The weather changed from thunderous to clear instantly.  
  
"How--How did you do that?"  
  
"Look, there's alot of things we need to explain, and if you just come with us, we can."  
  
Tamara seemed to consider all this then got into the car.   
  
The ride back was silent except for the pounding of the raindrops on the windows because Storm had let the weather play out it's natural course.   
  
They pulled up in front of the manor/school and as soon as they walked through the door, Tamara heard someone say, "Welcome." But the weird thing was noone else heard this, as if someone were in her head.   
  
"Look, you said if I came here with you that I'd get some answers."  
  
  
  
"And answers are what you will surely get," said a bald man in a wheelchair, "Hello Tamara, I'm Professor Charles Xavier and welcome to my school for gifted young men and women like yourself."  
  
"Gifted? I know I made good grades and stuff but..."  
  
  
  
"I know you excel beatifully at academics but we're talking about your OTHER gift."  
  
She looked like he'd just struck a nerve, so she turned around and stated, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I believe you do, Tamara," he was in her head again.   
  
  
  
She turned around and spoke aloud, "Look, I haven't done anything wrong and if you're so sure I have a "gift" please inform me on what it is."  
  
  
  
Jean didn't waste a moment, "We know that you have very intact, precognitic abilities, a power that no other mutant possesses."  
  
"Mutant? Is that what I'm called?" said Tamara, "My stepfather always called me a liar, a weirdo, a-a freak of nature."   
  
Storm walked over to her, "Oh no, you are anything but." "You are blessed to hold such a power."   
  
Tamara had started to wipe her eyes when the professor suggested she get out of those wet clothes before she caught pnemonia.   
  
"Good idea, professor, and she can share a room with me and Scott tonight."  
  
They all went their seperate ways except Tamara who followed Jean and Cyclops to a room on the third level.   
  
They pointed to a fresh made bed with a silky nightgown on it. "This is your bed for the night and this is the only night clothes we could find for you right now."  
  
"That's okay, I've worn skimpier."   
  
Scott, already in his boxers, remarked, "I hope you're a heavy sleeper because sadly, I snore."  
  
Tamara rolled her eyes, "Actually, I'm a very light sleeper but it's okay if you two wanna rough house a little, I don't care."  
  
Jean erupted in laughter and Tamara pulled the sheet to conceal them from her and went to sleep. 


	2. New Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the girls that starred in the X-men film and sadly, none of the guys. :( Then again, I'd never hold any hottie against their will.......cough*I'm a liar*cough  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Her dream was extremely unfocused. She was going somewhere. She would have been frightened but the reassurance and confidence that she was going somewhere peaceful was strong. It was as if the place at the finish line was a place where everything was right. She was almost there until a loud, sweet, shaky voice said, "Not Yet." She was going to ask why when the sound of a bird jerked her awake.   
  
Tamara's eyes snapped open and closed immediately upon the bright light. She opened them again and sat up looking out her window at the bird who had awakened her. She pulled the curtain that split the room in half aside and noticed that Scott and Jean were already gone. The alarm clock read 8:30.   
  
She groaned because she knew once she opened her eyes she wouldn't be able to close them again, so she just walked into the bathroom.   
  
After a very refreshing shower, she stepped out and found a tank top and jeans hanging on the door with a note attached to them. It read, "These should fit. Borrowed them from Rogue." The clothes fit perfectly and she quietly stepped downstairs and found the kitchen. In there was Scott, along with 3 teens that looked her age, and one girl that looked about thirteen.   
  
"Ah, You're up." said Scott. "Breakfast was 30 minutes ago." The other kids sitting down at the table looked up at her suspiciously. "Oh, let me introduce you to the others," He went clockwise around the table. Pointing to a girl with brown hair except with a white streak in the front , he said, "This is Rogue." They both said hi. Then he motioned toward a fair faced boy with blondish, brownish hair, "This is Rogues boyfriend, Bobby." He smiled, shook her hand then said, "But you can call me Iceman." Then Scott turned toward a guy with brown hair and a somewhat uncaring look on his face. "This is John." "Come on, you know I hate that name, it's Pyro." Cyclops sighed and then looked at the other girl. She had dark skin, little chubby and distrusting look on her face. "This is Samari, Storm's cousin., but we all call her Rain." The girl eyed her and didn't even say a word.   
  
"Everyone this is Tamara." "And I really must be going, see you all later." Then Scott walked off. Tamara grabbed an empty seat and asked, "So, can I sit here?" "Sure," said Rogue. Samari jumped up and said, " I have somewhere to be now." and left without another word.   
  
"What's wrong with her?"   
  
Bobby responded, "Samari can be a little---" "Annoying," interrupted Pyro. "Well, I was thinking of temperamental but yeah, that describes her perfectly."   
  
Rogue spoke up then, "More like hormonal little whore if you ask me." "Whoa! Rogue, didn't know you new any other bad words then damn." remarked Pyro.  
  
"Please, JOHN, don't act like she doesn't follow you around hand and foot and expect you to one day date her, or make out with her, or do whatever the hell she'd do with you." "She even hates girls who even look at you, especially me, just because we're friends, and I know it was her that put superglue in my gloves."  
  
Tamara, getting up and pouring a glass of orange juice, said, " Sounds like this girl I use to know named Lauren, except she was way bitchier." She had put a pop tart into the toaster when she asked, "So, what are your guys, "powers"?"  
  
Rogue spoke up first, "You see these black gloves I'm wearin?" "Well, my "gift or call it a curse, is that I can absorb everything about a person with just the touch of my bare skin. To much contact could kill them."   
  
Tamara looked shocked, "Ev--Ev--Everything?" Rogue started to stare at her hands now, " Their memories, their traits, their powers….."  
  
Suddenly it all went quiet then Bobby made am ice butterfly right out of the palm of his hand. "I figured you would have guessed it by my name but…." "Aww, this is sweet, thank you."   
  
Rogue smirked, "Don't get too sweet now." In response Bobby grabbed her covered hand and kissed it, which gave Tamara another idea.  
  
"Wait a minute, you said you can absorb anyone's power right?" "Well then how do you two……?"  
  
Bobby smiled, "We get that a lot. Truth is we don't." Tamara spoke up, "Well, you could you know, I mean that's what condoms are for."   
  
"My, My aren't we blunt?"  
  
"Tell me about it," said Cyclops as he walked into the room. "I came here to tell you that you two, (he pointed to Iceman and Rogue) don't have to go to class today, on one exception, you have to give Tamara here a tour of the grounds."   
  
"Got it," they both said as Scott walked off.  
  
There was more weird silence then Tamara gestured toward Pyro, "What about you? What do you do?" "Lemme guess, you can set people on fire with the single thought?"  
  
Again, total silence, until a piercing bell rang. Pyro got up walked over to Tamara, got closer and closer, then reached past her, grabbed a pop tart, and left.   
  
This left Tamara, for once in her life, totally speechless. Then Bobby started to laugh, "Don't let him intimidate you like that, he's just acting like a smart ass."  
  
They all started to leave the kitchen, but Tamara walked slowly behind, her interest in pyro growing bigger and bigger. 


	3. Bustin Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the girls that starred in the X-men film and sadly, none of the guys. :( Then again, I'd never hold any hottie against their will.......cough*I'm a liar*cough,   
  
once again for the ten billionth time…..(actually the third)  
  
OOO, Thanks a bunch for commenting on my story, it's a boaster so hopefully, as I get more I'll write more. Well here goes the third rendition…….  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
For this being their first time, Bobby and Rogue were actually good tour guides. They did the occasional touchy-feely flirting but Tamara didn't seem to mind at all. Might of fact, she greatly encouraged it, as long as it kept them from noticing that she obviously had other things on her mind.   
  
As they walked past what was obviously gym class, Tamara thought, "What he did earlier was so..so .. sexy. Almost as much as….." "Well that's over and long gone now. I have a new lifestyle now and I won't let him or anyone else bring up the past."   
  
They continued touring the waterfront and rest of the grounds very talkative, but Tamara still felt that curiosity in the back of her mind.   
  
"Let's show her the classrooms so she doesn't get lost when Scott makes her start school," suggested Bobby. They all agreed and headed indoors.   
  
This really was the most boring part of the whole tour, Tamara really didn't care where the science lab or the English 1 classroom were. She was so bored, she even started concentrating on the little things, like the fact that her right shoe was untied.   
  
Not bothering to tell the others, she bent down and leaned against a wall to tie it. Halfway through the second loop, the "wall" gave way and she had tumbled onto her backside with her feet sticking straight up. Even worse, the moment she opened her eyes she saw another pair of brown eyes starring down at her. These pair belonged to none other than Pyro, the last person in the world she'd care to have see her like this.   
  
A second later, Professor Xavier asked, "What's wrong, John?"   
  
A bit of a flare lit up in Pyro's eyes, "Nothing Professor, just another nosy mutant bowled-over."  
  
This caused the whole class to chuckle and Tamara's cheeks turned beat red. "What a jerk," she thought as she helped herself up, "he didn't even help me up."   
  
About ten seconds later, the bell rang and all the students rushed out of the classroom. Tamara walked up to Professor X, "I'm so sorry for disrupting your class."   
  
He just chuckled, "Don't worry, I believe everyone needs a little humor once in a while."  
  
She walked out and decided that instead of being embarrassed she'd just shrug and laugh, "I guess it's good for people to laugh at themselves every once in a while, even if there's a dick-wad also laughing at you…."   
  
Bobby and Rogue ran up and snapped her out of her train of thought. "Are you okay?" "We heard about what happened. The both of them were clearly trying to suppress their laughter.   
  
"I'm fine, and go ahead and laugh, I know everyone else did." Rogue and Bobby looked at her for a minute then chuckled, but were still obviously trying to be polite.   
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, by bedtime, some kid will have used his powers inappropriately and it'll be the gossip of the school."   
  
"Gee, thanks for the cheer up but can we move on?"  
  
Rogue then spoke up, "Oh, well the tours over, and it's free time right now, and I have the perfect place to go."  
  
Bobby was a little worried, "The mall!? Rogue, you know we can't sneak of grounds, plus we don't have a ride there."   
  
"Relax, you act like we haven't done it before, plus Tamara needs new clothes," said Rogue. She grabbed his waist and stuck her bottom lip out, "Please?"  
  
"Well, okay," said Bobby.  
  
Tamara was impressed, "She good, but if they can't exactly get it on, then what's she got him whipped by?"  
  
She was still pondering that when Bobby spoke up, "Okay, Lance is guarding the North terrace, the one we need to go through to get to the mall. Good thing, Lance is very curious, because we could easily distract him. Problem is, we need a distracter."  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"Pyro! Come on man, you gotta help us!" Bobby and Rogue were standing up looking desperate. Pyro was sitting on his bed flipping his lighter, obviously ignoring their pleas for help. Tamara preferred to stay outside. "Man, we're asking you to do one simple thing, you can even come with."  
  
"And follow you and your girlfriend around on your love fest? No thanks."  
  
"Umm, we kinda, sorta aren't going alone………..Tamara's going too."  
  
"What!? No way!"  
  
"Aw, come on! She isn't that bad!"  
  
Pyro started flipping his lighter again, "No."  
  
"Look, we'll even let you drive the car."  
  
Pyro stopped and looked at them, "I'll be down in 5 minutes."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Tamara was waiting patiently outside when Bobby and Rogue came running out of the room. "He's coming, let's go."   
  
They all waited in a nearby shadow, when sure enough, a tree burst into flames. Lance ran over to investigate this and the trio took this opportunity to hop the fence.   
  
After making it outside they waited eagerly for any sign of Pyro. A minute later, he came, silently, over the fence. They all ran over to the garage and argued quietly over what car to drive. Bobby got his way and they ended up in Cyclops's new convertible.  
  
The promise was kept so Pyro sat down in the drivers seat. Bobby and Rogue sat in the back, so Tamara had no choice but to sit in the passengers seat. She and Pyro were both clearly not happy with this arrangement.   
  
Before backing up, Rogue suggested they turn on some music. So Pyro turned on the radio but it was some old 80's station. Disgusted, Tamara and him both hit the tuning button at the same time. It landed on Cold's, "Stupid Girl" Tamara jerked her hand out from under his and looked out the window the rest of the wild ride. 


	4. Mall Rats

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the girls that starred in the X-men film and sadly, none of the guys. :( Then again, I'd never hold any hottie against their will.......cough*I'm a liar*cough,   
  
  
  
Feel free to comment on anything in the story or criticize it, w/e. Thankies for reviews and tips!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
The ride took a whole 40 minutes and even more surprising was the architecture of the building. It was sort of like the mall of the future. Instead of brick, the walls were transparent, allowing you the window shop without the window.   
  
"Think this is great? It's just the outside." said Rogue.   
  
Both girls practically ran through the doors and as soon as Tamara walked through the door she was in awe. There was every kind of store you could think of, from Hot Topic to Digital World. This was the kind of place where people maxed out three or four credit cards and then some. Maybe it wasn't that big, but it was way better than the little-bitty mall Tamara had back home. "Bach home…." she thought, "No, this is my home now. Tifton, Georgia was in the past…"  
  
"So, what do you think?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yep, definitely a shopper's wet dream." she responded.  
  
On that note Rogue grabbed her hand and pulled her toward a store. Bobby and Pyro rolled their eyes and walked into one of the comic shops.   
  
One escalator ride and four shops later, Tamara was surrounded by a mountain of designer jeans.   
  
It wasn't long before Rogue was piling clothes onto Tamara.   
  
"Look at this!" "It'd look so cute on you!"  
  
Tamara interrupted Rogue's spree, "Rogue, I can't handle this anymore." "But-" "No, literally, I can't hold anymore clothes." She dumped all of them on the rack.   
  
"I know I came here to shop but I came here to shop with a friend, not my mother."  
  
Rogue looked at her, "I'm sorry, I'm usually the only girl with two other guys, so I usually don't get to shop for clothes without hearing constant guy talk and criticism.   
  
Tamara felt sorry, "That must have really sucked."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Well, now we can let them be the little chauvinists they are."  
  
They laughed then tried on tons of outfits. When it was time to pay for them Rogue, looking worried, asked, "Do you want me to buy this stuff?"  
  
Tamara just smirked then pulled out a wallet, "You didn't think I'd hitchhike all the way from Georgia without I dollar to my name, did ya?"  
  
Rogue just nodded, the clothes were paid for and they continued shopping. While looking through windows, Rogue noticed a giant, white teddy bear sitting on a stool. "So that's where he got me that bear!"  
  
"What bear?"  
  
"The bear Bobby bought me for my birthday."  
  
"Oh, well speaking of those two, we need to find them."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The searched around and found them inside of the cd store, being hit on by two other girls. They walked over to their aisle and the girls took one look at them and left.   
  
Bobby seemed glad for the rescue, Pyro was listening to music with headphones, staring off into space. Finally when the song was over, they headed over to the food court . Sitting down with their drinks, and not wanting to talk about their shopping experience, their table was clearly, the quietest.   
  
Iceman started conversation by asking, "So, Tamara, what's your power?"  
  
"Well, as Jean puts it, precognition, but I say……Bobby, don't worry about , I'll buy you another one."  
  
He looked around confused, then his elbow accidentally knocked over his drink, it's contents spilling everywhere.  
  
"That."  
  
"Wait, you mean you can see things before they happen?"  
  
"Yep, and only sometimes."  
  
"Well, what's it like?" Bobby and Rogue had taken somewhat of an interest but Pyro was still sitting back playing with his lighter.   
  
"It's kind of like taking a picture, sometimes it's blurry and sometimes it's crystal clear."  
  
"That's really cool, I've never heard of that power before."  
  
"Well, You and Rogue are two of a kind then, both possessing a power that no other mutant does," said Pyro.   
  
Everyone looked up at him, surprised that he'd been paying attention at all. When he didn't say anything else, Tamara took the chance to ask, "So, when do I get a code name like you guys?"  
  
"Whenever you think of one," said Iceman, "And it doesn't really have to fit your ability, but since you're one of a kind…"   
  
"Psych!" yelled Rogue, getting a few looks along the way. She lowered her voice, "Since you can see the future, like those phony psychics on TV claim, we can call you Psych."  
  
Bobby nodded his head and Tamara exclaimed, "I like it."   
  
Pyro merely stood up and said, "I'm gonna go get a pretzel," then walked off.   
  
Bemused, Tamara got up, "I'm gonna go to Minnie's and get some candy. I'm dying for something sweet."  
  
She walked over to the counter and ordered a lemon flavored pop then looked back over at the table they were sitting at. Only, Rogue and Bobby were no longer there. She walked over to Pyro, "Do you know where Rogue and Bobby went?"  
  
"I dunno, probably went to attempt to make out."   
  
"Well, I don't know this mall well and I don't wanna get lost---,"   
  
"Then I guess you'll have to stick with me," he said.  
  
They walked alongside each other in complete silence, Tamara not talking because she knew conversation for him was overrated. She broke that silence when they walked passed a display from the store Jessi's.   
  
"Oooo! You know what you need? A leather jacket like this."  
  
He stopped and turned around, "What?"  
  
"Aww come on," she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, surprised he didn't resist.  
  
"I don't need a jacket," he claimed, but didn't do anything to stop her from putting it on him.  
  
She, still not knowing why she was doing this, decided that it looked good and went to buy it.  
  
A second later, Bobby and Rogue emerged, "There you guys are! We've been looking all over for you."  
  
Pyro rolled his eyes, he knew they were lying. While in line, Tamara saw a blue lighter with the words PYROMANIAC etched in flames. She suggested that he replace his old lighter but he simply refused.  
  
"Come on--" "No." "It's not that---" "No." "But your old ones--" "I said, NO!" Then he walked out of the store.   
  
"I think it's time we call it a day," said Bobby.  
  
The car was carrying a little more than before the mall and the ride back was silent. After getting back, They safely returned the car to the garage then hopped over the fence. Right when they jumped over though, a huge spotlight shone on all of them and a voice rang out, "We are in trouble now, aren't we?"  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
*phew* that was my longest so far…. And I think it sorta explained things about Tamara a little bit more. Don't worry more to come! 


	5. NotSoCruel and Usual Punishment

Okay, For the hundredth time Everyone knows my disclaimer which is: I don't own any of the girls that starred in the X-men film and sadly, none of the guys. :( Then again, I'd never hold any hottie against their will.......cough*I'm a liar*cough,   
  
First off, everyone knows by now that I don't own any of these characters (except Tamara and Samari!) and who's gonna sue me? Well they can go ahead and take the $2 I have in my pocket right now…….lol, anyways….here's the golden chapter 5.…….  
  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
The quartet froze in their tracks as the light got closer and closer. The flashlight shone in Bobby's face and everyone else saw that their persecutor was none other than Spike, a tall, dark-skinned man with several iron spikes sticking out of him. He shined the flashlight in all of their faces then chuckled, "You guys again? Tsk. Follow Me."   
  
The four of them followed him quietly, not wanting to wake everyone; especially the little ones. He led them to a hidden elevator and pressed the down button. The ride seemed like forever until Spike led them into a room that looked, oddly, like a teacher's lounge.   
  
Spike had them stand in a line then he knocked three times on two doors. A few minutes later, Storm came out of the first room, in a purple robe, looking tired. Seconds behind her, Scott and Jean emerged, both looking tired and Scott not looking happy at all.  
  
Spike whispered to them what happened and their facial expressions went from the I'm too tired to care look to the angry parent one. Scott walked down the line, naming them off as he went. "Tamara Whiticker, Marie D'Ancanto, Bobby Drake, and John Allerdyce. We're very disappointed in you all, especially you three, (he gestured toward Rogue, Iceman, and Pyro)"  
  
"Yes, it's becoming quite some record, isn't it?" said Professor Xavier as he rolled up in his wheelchair.   
  
"Yes it is, Professor," added Jean.  
  
"Now, I believe I told you that next time this happened I would be forced to take action," remarked the professor.  
  
Distraught, Tamara spoke up, "Oh, please don't punish them, They were helping me by taking me to the mall where I bought clothes and stuff."  
  
"I will certainly take that into consideration when deciding they're consequences," he smiled at them, "would you all please step outside into the hall while we discuss your punishment?"  
  
Like perfectly obedient children, the four teenagers made their way outside and closed the door behind them. A second later, they all had their ears pressed up to the door, just like a little kid would do when trying to listen in on an older siblings phone conversation.   
  
"Aw, this is worthless," yelled Iceman, "these walls are soundproof."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be out here if you all hadn't begged me to come along," said Pyro.  
  
"Oh come on, you had fun and you know it, we all did, now we'll just have to suffer the consequences," exclaimed Rogue.  
  
Before anyone else had a chance to comment, Storm opened the door, inviting them inside.   
  
Coincidentally, they all lined up in the exact order that they were before.   
  
"It's a mere fact that you three have been caught off grounds before and received many warnings, they were still not heeded which calls for serious punishment."  
  
The kids were about to protest when Professor X added, "But, given the fact that you went out to great lengths to help a friend, your punishment has greatly decreased."  
  
Several sighs were heard but tension still existed within the room.   
  
"After much consideration, we decided to take away your free time and give you all janitorial service for one week, starting tomorrow."  
  
A huge weight was lifted off of everyone's shoulders. "Please see Mrs. Ororo for your separate assignments and have a good night."  
  
With a smile still on his face, Professor X left. Jean and a very glad that this was over, Scott returned to their room. The kids all stood silently staring at Storm. Storm's eyes lit up, "Why are you all so afraid? You act as if I'm going to give you very hard assignments."   
  
There was no response so she started down the line, "John, you'll be picking up trash around the school. Bobby, you'll be washing dishes everyday starting at lunch. Rogue, you'll be my assistant while teaching the junior high kids and Tamara you'll be inspecting these two boys here to make sure they're doing their job well and without using their abilities what-so-ever."  
  
At those last words, they all groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Storm smiled, "I kid you not, but come on, it's not that bad. Not as bad as Scott, Jean and I got…"  
  
The teenagers eyes lit up, hoping to hear a story about their teachers getting in trouble just like them. Storm noticed this and said, "I'll tell you all about that later, for now, go get some sleep."  
  
Glad to be finally dismissed, they all walked their separate ways back to their sleeping quarters. Bobby and Pyro disappearing down a hall and Tamara following Rogue back to her dorm because earlier she'd been informed that she's be sharing a room with Rogue.   
  
After getting ready for bed and getting snugged up into the covers, Tamara realized that, for some reason, she wasn't tired anymore. She even tried counting sheep which didn't work, so she decided to see if Rogue was still awake.  
  
"Rogue?" There was complete silence. Finally a tired, slurred response came, "What?"  
  
"How long have you and Bobby been going out?"  
  
Again the slurred response, "Two years, why?"  
  
"Well, I noticed some distrust between the guys and wondered if you ever had something with Pyro…"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh." Tamara knew how annoying it was when people tried to talk to you whenever you were tired, but something just kept her awake.  
  
"Rogue, one last question."  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"You said that with your power you can absorb people's memories, dreams, etc…."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, they linger around you for a while before you become your normal self again right?"  
  
"Yeah." Her responses were getting slower and more slurred.  
  
"After you touch someone do you ever feel like you've taken a part of their soul?"  
  
There was a long pause and Tamara was sure Rogue had fallen asleep so she rolled around and tried to fall asleep when a whisper answered, "Every time." 


	6. Confronting Whispers

*sighs* then types: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the girls that starred in the X-men film and sadly, none of the guys. :( Then again, I'd never hold any hottie against their will.......cough*I'm a liar*cough,   
  
*sighs again* no comment__..  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Psych's punishment wasn't that bad. Occasionally, she'd peek into the kitchen and find Bobby   
  
singing along to the radio using a dish scrubber as a microphone. Psych loved to clear her throat really   
  
loud then hurry up and duck, leaving Bobby embarrassed and confused.   
  
  
  
Tamara resented watching Pyro walk around the grounds with a big white trash bag, picking up   
  
other's litter. She was watching him pick up trash along the basketball court when she had a vision. Having   
  
only seconds, she yelled, "Watch out!" He turned around then dodged a basketball that flew right where   
  
his head had been a second ago.   
  
  
  
After that she walked inside without looking back and passed Storm's classroom. Rogue was   
  
  
  
signaling for someone to shoot her and end her suffering. This was funny until a kid who literally had   
  
eyes in the back of his head told on her, giving her only one option: to run down the hall. She ran until   
  
she hit a steel door. Tamara looked closer and noticed it had a giant X imprinted on it. Naturally curious, she   
  
tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Still wanting to see what's behind it, she found a small little circle   
  
right in the middle. It looked kinda like a retinal scan, and how she knew that she didn't know, so she put   
  
her eye closer and closer……until…..  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Whiticker," said a familiar voice, "How nice it is to see you."  
  
  
  
She jumped up, "Good to see you too, Professor. I was just----just----wonderin----"  
  
  
  
"Cerebro. This is the doorway to Cerebro, a very complicated machine that links me to every mutant," he answered.  
  
"Oh-Oh." And before she could say anything else the bell rang. "Well, I have to go to class now."  
  
Highly embarrassed that the professor had caught her snooping, she rushed to her English class on   
  
the second floor. Luckily, Rogue and Bobby saved her a seat in the back.   
  
  
  
"Today class, we'll be going to the library to do research for your term paper," said Mrs. Nickson. They then   
  
headed downstairs. The library was huge, it was packed from wall to wall with books and it contained   
  
also two rows of huge, study group tables, one of which Rogue and Bobby sat down at. Since Tamara   
  
didn't have to do the assignment and she didn't want to disturb them, she walked around looking at the   
  
different selections.   
  
Psych found a book called The Once and Future King and went looking for a place to go sit down   
  
and read it. Too bad there we're an tables vacant except for one right next to the table where Pyro and   
  
Samari were sitting. Pyro had his headphones on and was propped back in his chair with his eyes closed,   
  
Samari was obviously studying hard for something, so Tamara, hoping not to be noticed by these two,   
  
quietly sat down and started reading.   
  
Everything went fine for about ten minutes until she had a vision. A premonition of a one of the   
  
younger kids looking through the books falling and tipping the bookshelf over, causing it to fall on one of   
  
their peers. Knowing what was about to happen in about five seconds, Psych spoke up, "Hey kid,   
  
better tie your shoe, you might trip and send a bookcase flying." The kid looked down at their shoe, back   
  
up at her, then bent down and tied their shoe.  
  
Tamara tried to find where she left off but got that uncomfortable feeling that someone was staring at   
  
her. She looked up and saw Samari snap her eyes away from her. Pyro's head was now headphone less   
  
and laying down on the desk, Rain had, apparently, quit studying. "Whatever," Psych thought then   
  
looked back at her book but didn't actually read anything because she was listening to Rain whisper about   
  
her.  
  
  
  
"She's too secretive if you ask me. I bet she's lying about everything she's ever told everyone. Why do   
  
Bobby and Rogue even hang out with her? She's just…….ew." Psych, to her boiling point and not a   
  
person to just let others walk all over her, walked over there. "Listen you little piece of trash, what the   
  
hell did I ever do to you? Nothing, but try to be nice and do are you nice to me? No! Because you're too   
  
busy chasing some guy around that, by the looks of it, doesn't even like you! So whatever beef you have   
  
with me better get cooked or you won't be very happy."  
  
Not giving Samari a chance to defend herself, Psych slammed her book shut and walked into the   
  
lounge. 


	7. Breaking Traditions

New Disclaimer: I don't own em'. K  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The lounge was monstrous in size. It had the type of couches that you could just sink into and fall asleep comfortably. Also with a huge, digital television right in the middle of the room. Psych paced back and forth, making choking motions with her hands. The person sitting on the couch asked, "Something wrong?" "Yes! That girl, she just, she just---" Tamara looked up and saw she was talking to Storm, Rain's cousin. She stopped immediately. "What girl?" asked Ororo. "No-noone." "Don't worry, I know you're talking about Samari."  
  
"Huh? How did you---?" "You don't think Samari hasn't complained about you? I hear it everyday," said Storm. "Look, I'm sorry about---" "No, it's fine. She never really got along with other girls; especially ones she's jealous of." "Jealous? Why?" Storm just smiled and said, "There are some things people should figure out on their own," then she turned toward the television.   
  
Psych knew this notion meant that the subject was dropped and not risking a lecture, she sunk down into the couch. "What are we watching anyways?" "I'm keeping an eye on Mystique."  
  
"Mystique?" questioned Tamara, "That's Senator Kelly." "No, do you remember those few days that our Senator went missing?" "How could I forget? The media was all over his mysterious disappearance and reappearance."  
  
"Well, truth is Senator Kelly is no longer with us."   
  
Psych was confused, "But he's right---,"   
  
"No, merely a shape-shifter who's taken over his body to ensure mutants safety. But it looks like none of us will be safe if John Keller becomes president."  
  
Hearing this name made Tamara cringe. Worried, Ororo asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm gonna go and find my class now." She got up and walked back into the library. She found Rogue and Bobby chatting away. "Hey guys, what's sup?"  
  
"Tamara," asked Rogue, "Would you rather watch Final Destination or The Matrix?"  
  
She took a little while thinking then said, "Final Destination."  
  
Rogue smiled while Bobby slapped his hand down on the table, "Dang it! I'll go get some more opinions," then walked off.   
  
Psych, confused, asked, "What was all that about?"  
  
"Oh, well, every year on Halloween, while the adults take the little kids trick-or-treating, we, "to old to trick-or-treat (she said it in a mocking tone then rolled her eyes) kids" sit in the lounge and watch movies."   
  
"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you all do nothing on Halloween but watch movies."  
  
"Every year."  
  
"That's gotta suck, but I think I have an idea that'll change all that," Psych said as her eyes lighted up.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Rogue.  
  
Completely ignoring the question, Tamara said, "Be right back," then headed for the hidden elevator they'd ridden the night they got caught sneaking back in.  
  
She finally found it then rode it all the way down to the teacher's quarters. Tamara walked into the lounge and overheard arguing. Having the curiosity of a toddler, she got closer and closer to the door until her ear was pressed completely against it. It was the door to Cyclop's and Jean's room.   
  
"Don't do it! I like it the way it is!"   
  
"But I want to change! And it's looked better than it does now!"  
  
"Go ahead! Lose all of it!"  
  
Psych was really wondering what they were talking about when it happened again. The door opened and she rolled onto the floor, this time staring up at Scott. Trying to cover up her eavesdropping, and noticing the hair magazines on the desk, she stood up and cleared her throat. "Er, I was wondering if I could have permission to throw a party."   
  
Scott and Jean looked at her funny, "What type of party?"  
  
"A Halloween party. Like with food and music and games and stuff."  
  
"Well we already have an activity for you and your peers, and I thought you liked movie night."  
  
"Oh, it's very considerate letting us have he movie night but don't you think that's a little unfair? I mean the younger kids get to go out and get lots of free candy while we sit on the couch eating stale popcorn and arguing over what to watch."  
  
Jean seemed astonished, "Those are very good points but I'm afraid you're going to have to ask the professor. He's in his laboratory."  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll go do that now," said Psych , backing out of the room. Before she stepped out she added, "Scott, don't worry about Jean cutting her hair, it'll look great."  
  
Now Scott was surprised, "How did you know that?"  
  
She pointed to her head, "It's all up here, remember?" Then leaving him still baffled, she headed toward the laboratory.   
  
When reaching it, she knocked three times and when no response came she started walking away. Suddenly in her head was a voice, "Come in." Tamara turned around and walked in. It was bigger than it looked, filled with counters, experiments, x rays, etc. Professor X was pouring something into a test tube when he said, "Hello Tamara."   
  
"Hey. Professor, I was just wondering if instead of a movie night we teens get a Halloween party. It'll be totally under control and we'll even clean up afterwards."  
  
Professor Xavier just kept mixing chemicals together then merely answered, "Yes. "  
  
Tamara walked toward the door when the professor added, "I'll announce it to the students at lunch tomorrow. And also tell them to thank you, Psych, for giving the suggestion."  
  
She nodded then walked away again when she spun around, "How did you know my name was Psych?"  
  
He smiled and pointed to his head, "It's all up here, remember?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she rode the elevator back up and found Rogue sitting on her bed writing in her journal.  
  
"Guess what?!"  
  
"What!? You can fly?"  
  
"No! I convinced the professor to let us have a Halloween party!"  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rogue jumped off her bed and hugged her. "Finally, someone has ended a dull moment."  
  
"One exception though, well actually two, we have to keep under control and we have to clean it all up."  
  
"No problem," said Rogue, "As long as we get to enjoy ourselves."  
  
The next day, Professor X kept his promise and announced it to all the kids. They all loved it and Psych was thanked by almost everyone, which infuriated Samari even more.  
  
Finally, Halloween had arrived and school was over. Rogue and Tamara went up to their room's to change for the party while some of the other kids were setting everything up. Rogue had just stepped into her Wonder Woman costume when a loud cursing was heard. "What is it?"  
  
Psych looked pissed and pointed at the chest her costume was in. Rogue saw that the once French maid suit was now merely hundreds of tiny pieces of fabric.   
  
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
A/n: OOO, I'm sorry I can't update as much as I'd like to, summers are so time consuming! Anyways, hope ya'll liked it cause they next chapter will be even better. BTW, which disclaimer did you like better? On yeah, I forgot to tell ya'll that this takes place in between the X-men movies, just in case some of ya'll are wondering where Wolverine and Nightcrawler are.   
  
  
  
I'm very sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been gone to camp and also busy cough*stupidchores*cough 


	8. Spooky Good Times and Late Night Fights

Old Disclaimer: (If you've already read the other chapters, please ignore this.) I don't own any of the girls that starred in the X-men film and sadly, none of the guys. :( Then again, I'd never hold any hottie against their will.......cough*I'm a liar*cough  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"I know who did this!" yelled Rogue.  
  
"I do too, but my problem right now is I don't have a costume," said Psych.  
  
"Wait, you mean you're not gonna worry about getting her back?"  
  
"I will, when I find a costume. Or maybe---- I just won't go."  
  
"No! You have to go, it was your idea. That's like throwing a birthday party and everyone shows up but you," stated Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't go get a costume now." Tamara sat down on her bed staring at the black fabric.   
  
Rogue paced in front of Psych for a few minutes then walked over to her closet. She pulled out a short, white dress and heels to match, "Here wear this, you can go as an angel."  
  
Psych was somewhat taken aback, "Oh thank you!" she examined the dress, "Why do you have this thing anyway?"  
  
"School formal."   
  
"What? You mean ya'll actually have dances and stuff?"  
  
"On special occasions, yes," said Rogue.  
  
"Hmm, shows some skin too."  
  
"That's why I never wear it. Anyways, you need to get dressed, the party starts in 30 minutes."  
  
A few minutes later, Tamara was wearing the dress that, surprisingly, fit perfectly. Rogue was already fully dressed in her Wonder Woman outfit when Psych asked, "Wait, If I'm an angel then wouldn't I need wings?"  
  
Rogue thought about this for a while as she was hanging up some metal hangers. She looked at these hangers then at Tamara, "I have an idea."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Psych walked across the hall and knocked on the door. Bobby, dressed as Superman, answered. "Bobby, I need you to do me a huge favor."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Bobby, Rogue, and Tamara made their way downstairs just as the adults were leaving. They said bye to the little kids then walked into the game room. As soon as they stepped in there it didn't feel like a school anymore. Fairies and clowns were dancing to the music blaring out of the huge speakers, Cross dressers and Krispy Kreme's employees were playing fooseball, pool, etc, and the room was lit enough so that everyone could see, but also dim enough for glow sticks to show.  
  
"We're late," said Tamara.  
  
"Think of it as fashionably late," said Rogue, then she and Bobby went off somewhere.  
  
Tamara got the strange feeling that people were staring at her, she wondered if her costume looked stupid, considering she'd thrown it together in 45 minutes. Her question was soon answered because as she walked through the party, compliments were given to her such as, "That's a great costume, real original, and where'd you get those awesome metallic wings?"   
  
This eased her insecurity, so she got comfortable and started dancing around. They all had a great time for about two hours then her dance partner, Lance, told her that she was dripping. Time was up, she had to find Bobby.   
  
She searched all through the crowd and found him and Pyro, dressed as a pirate, playing DDR (Dance, Dance Revolution). She broke Iceman's concentration from the screen, "Bobby, I need you to refreeze my wings." He stepped off the podium and Pyro made sure he heard that he'd lost because he had forfeited.   
  
They broke away from the crowd and within two minutes, her wings were perfectly solid again. "Thanks," then she walked into the kitchen, where cookies, candy, chips, subs, and punch were. "I could use some punch after all that dancing," she thought.   
  
Psych was about to grab the scooper when a hand purposely reached for it and grabbed it first. "Oops, sorry were you wanting some punch?" it was Samari, dressed as a devil. "Yes, now hurry up," remarked Psych. Samari looked at the punch then said, Nah, and dropped the scooper, causing red splashes to barely miss Tamara's white dress.   
  
Snickering, Samari walked off, but not before Psych stepped on her tail, ripping it off of her costume and exposing her Hello Kitty underwear. A roar of laughter was heard as Samari screamed and ran upstairs covering her butt with her hands.   
  
Now very happy, Psych walked back onto the dance floor and continued jamming. The adults and kids came home around 10:00 and Jean decided it'd be fine to let their party go on till midnight, as long as they didn't disrupt the sleeping kids. Everything continued as it was until everyone stopped dancing and started crowding around the middle of the room. Tamara broke through and was absolutely horrified at the site.   
  
A girl was attached to a spin wheel and a guy standing about five feet in front of her was holding two butcher knives. "Oh my gosh," she thought, "they're gonna throw knives at her. And what if someone gets hurt? It'll be my fault because I suggested the party." Just then the girl on the spin wheel started talking, "Josh are you sure you're good at this?"  
  
"You wouldn't be up there if I wasn't. Trust me," said the guy holding the knives.  
  
"Okay," she agreed, then someone spun the wheel, the guy took aim, and threw, slicing her right hand clean off.   
  
Tamara screamed but stopped as soon as she saw that the girls hand was growing back. In about ten seconds, her hand had completely grown back and the boy's left leg went missing.  
  
The boy was angry, "Give me my leg back, Holly!"  
  
"Why should I? That knife hurt like hell you asshole."  
  
"It's not like you hand didn't grow back anyways!"  
  
Holly stood over him, "Well it's not like your leg won't return in about 20 minutes." then she walked off.   
  
After this incident everyone started to go back upstairs, bringing the party to an end. Tamara helped clean up everything and let her wings go ahead and melt. About an hour later, she went upstairs to get in bed. When she walked into her dorm she noticed Rogue wasn't there. "Must be with Bobby, " she thought.  
  
Trying to sleep was pure hell. She twisted and turned every which way hoping to get comfortable enough to sleep and without having someone there to talk to, she was bored out of her mind. Finally deciding to get up, she looked up at the clock, 2:28. "Well, maybe I'll go watch some TV, that always makes me tired," she thought.   
  
She crept downstairs quietly and sat down next to kid who never sleeps. After about five minutes of an Inuyasha DVD, she decided that she was hungry. Tamara grabbed a bowl of cherries out of the refrigerator. She sat back down and after thirty minutes was wishing someone could come downstairs and break the eerie silence. She got her wish because the sound of two footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.  
  
Tamara looked up and saw that it was Pyro in his pajamas. Not even noticing her, he disappeared into the kitchen. She let out her breath, glad that he wasn't going to watch TV. A second after that. He resurfaced with a bowl of what looked like hot cheetos in his hand. He sat down right next to her and she rolled her eyes, "Maybe I'll go back upstairs and attempt to sleep," she thought.   
  
Her thought was broken when, eating while saying this, he said, "Cool costume."  
  
Surprised that the first thing out of his mouth wasn't an insult, she responded, "You too, Captain Hook."  
  
"I wasn't Captain Hook, I was Long John Silver, there's a difference."  
  
"Whatever," she said.  
  
Another hour went by in silence, except for the squishing of cherries and crunching of cheetos, before she said, "Aww,"   
  
Pyro asked, "What'd you said that for?"  
  
"Oh come on," she said, "Everyone knows Inuyasha and Kagome should be together. Opposites attract."  
  
He looked at her like she was crazy, "Psych, are you smoking crack? I'm surprised Inuyasha and Kikyo aren't madly in love again.   
  
"Ew, give me one good reason Kikyo is good."  
  
Pyro answered, "She cool and she kicks ass."  
  
"Well what's wrong with Kagome?"  
  
"She's too-----too- too much like you."  
  
"Oh well that's real nice," then she threw a cherry at his head. He looked sorta shocked then put his bowl of cheetos down, reached for the M&M 's bowl on the table, picked up a handful and dumped it all over her. She retaliated by throwing more cherries at him. Every time she threw a cherry, he threw more M&M's at her. This eventually turned into a big M&M and cherry fight. They were both all messy with squished cherries and chocolate on them when the boy who never sleeps said, "You two shouldn't be so loud, they'll hear you."  
  
Surprised that he even talked, they both sat down and went back to watching the dvd in silence. 


	9. Natural Surprises

Thankies so much for the reviews! All of them are good so it only motivates me to write more and more and to experiment with writing different ways. Sorry it took so long! I've been so busy, a week long trip then reading the new Harry Potter book is time racking. Anywho, I'm still attempting to write as often as I can.   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters because they belong to ummmmmmmmm…..errrrr Marvel_ I think…..  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Tamara was happy. "Don't go yet!" she yelled, but it was too late. The angelic glimmer was slowly ascending, leaving her. Tamara was still reaching out for it when the light was slowly replaced by a face. It was Rogue.  
  
  
  
"Psych! Psych! Get up!"   
  
Tamara looked around and noticed that it was broad daylight outside and she was still on the couch, alongside Pyro. The kid wasn't there anymore but the tv was still on showing Teenage Mutant Turtles. Bobby shook Pyro, "Man, get up."  
  
  
  
After about ten seconds, Pyro awoke, freaked out, and jumped from the couch, spilling cheetos everywhere. He looked around for about a second then calmed down. By now Rogue and Bobby were both looking at them suspiciously.  
  
  
  
Bobby broke the silence, "Did we er_interrupt something?"  
  
  
  
Both started talking at the same time. "No! We feel asleep." Upon realization of this they decided to take turns.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't sleep!"  
  
"-Neither could I!"  
  
"-So I decided to watch tv."  
  
"Ditto-"  
  
"And we had a fight!"  
  
"-until the kid spoke!"  
  
"Then we must have dozed off."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
They both stood there looking somewhat bewildered. Rogue and Iceman started laughing and Rogue said, "Don't worry, we believe ya'll." Relieved, Psych laughed too. Pyro rolled his eyes, "whatever," then walked upstairs.  
  
Tamara shook her head and started to pick up the edible mess when Bobby told her, "Don't worry about it, we just need to get upstairs before the adults catch us." They headed, quietly, to the second floor then split up to their dorms.   
  
None of them went downstairs for breakfast and only left their room when they heard the bell signaling them to class. Since she had the same schedule as Rogue they usually sat right next to each other, making it extremely easy to pass notes. Guess they weren't so lucky because Storm caught them. After taking away the note, she kindly asked Tamara to stay after class, then went on teaching. Psych, anxious to find out what she was in trouble for, sighed when the bell rang.   
  
  
  
Rogue told her she'd be waiting for her in hall then departed, leaving Tamara and Storm alone. Psych walked up to the desk, "You wanted to see me, Professor?" "Yes, Tamara. Please sit down."  
  
Tamara took a seat in front of Storm's desk. "I understand you and Samari had a little……misunderstanding." "Professor, she-" "Tamara, I'm not persecuting you, just asking you to hear me out."   
  
  
  
Psych sat down as Storm continued, "Samari's parents were killed 5 years ago in a car crash and since she was very young, they sent her to live with her aunt in Washington. About a year , her powers started to develop and still being young, she couldn't control them. Her aunt, knowing about my power, called me and asked if I could help her control them. So, she was sent here and I've been working with her everyday after school ever since."  
  
  
  
Tamara was a little shocked, "I had no idea--- I-"  
  
"It's okay, Tamara, you didn't know, plus, it's perfectly fine to defend yourself. I know how much Samari can anger a person. I'm just asking you to realize that sometimes her emotions get the best of her and she takes it out on others."  
  
"Don't I know it," remarked Tamara. Just then the bell rang, "I'll write you and Rogue passes to your next class," said Storm.   
  
Psych grabbed two blue slips and shut the door behind her. "What was that about?," asked Rogue. Psych handing her her pass, "Just talking about Samari, that's all."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, "That girl is trouble and everyone knows it. Surprised she's related to Storm." Tamara, not wanting to go into Samari's background, said, "Speaking of trouble, where were you and Bobby last night?" Rogue sorta blushed, "We were….out."  
  
Psych scoffed, "Oh come on!" Rogue looked up, "All right we snuck out and went dancing all night, but that's it!"  
  
Tamara laughed, "Yeah, like ya'll could do anything else…."  
  
Rogue just rolled her eyes, "Well you and Pyro looked pretty cozy on the couch this morning."  
  
It was Psych's turn to look shocked, "No. I couldn't sleep, he couldn't sleep, we watched Inuyasha and that's it."  
  
Before Rogue could say anything, the door opened and Professor X said, "You're late."  
  
Tamara said, "We have-"  
  
"I'm quite aware of this miss Whiticker, please take your seats," he said with a smile.   
  
They both sat down quietly and for went on the rest of the day talking about what to do for the holidays, especially since some kids who's parents haven't shunned them, could go back home to visit.   
  
A few days passed and it was becoming more and more unbearable for Psych to be nice to or just plain ignore Samari and her quiet remarks.   
  
  
  
Later that night, Rogue must have been extremely exhausted because she fell asleep as soon as she hit the sack. Tamara slept for a while, and after attempting to get rid of the dream that gave her hope she was going somewhere else, she gave up rest all together.   
  
  
  
She walked outside and sat on the bench, admiring the stars. She sat there for about half an hour before a rustling in the trees caused her to panic. She looked around and thought to herself, "Don't freak out, it was probably just a bird." But it wasn't a bird because a shape started to walk closer, a human. She sort of cowered at the sight of someone coming closer and closer until she saw that it was Pyro.  
  
  
  
He noticed her right away this time and asked, "Gosh, don't you ever sleep?"  
  
"I could say the same about you ," she remarked as he sat down on the bench.   
  
"Well if you had a roommate who talked in his sleep you wouldn't get much sleep either." replied Pyro.   
  
"True," she said, then went back to looking up.  
  
After a long silence, Pyro asked, "What are you doing that for?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Staring right at the moon."  
  
"I'm not staring at the moon, I'm star gazing. Now may I ask what you are doing out here?"  
  
He stretched out on the bench, "It's a clear night and I didn't feel like watching I Dream Of Genie." He cut her off before she could say something, "And I'm not star gazing, I mean, what's the point?"  
  
She looked at him, "Because I use to do it all the time back home and it always comforts me."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Aww , makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."  
  
Psych fought the urge to hit him and instead went back to staring at the sky, but not before he said, "Personally, I'd rather spend my time doing things that actually matter."  
  
She turned around with a disgruntled look on her face, "Why do you always have to be such a--"  
  
He cut her off, not with words, but by something totally unexpected, he kissed her.  
  
The kiss only lasted a second because she shoved him away, "What are you-" He cut her off again with another kiss. This time it was different, she wouldn't/couldn't stop it. It lasted about ten seconds long when a huge thunderstorm broke out. They both got up and ran their separate ways back into the mansion.   
  
Psych ran all the way back up to her dorm and slammed the door. Not even bothering to change out of her soaked clothes, she sat, leaning against the door, completely shocked. 


	10. Crazy In Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the girls that starred in the X-men film and sadly, none of the guys. :( Then again, I'd never hold any hottie against their will.......cough*I'm a liar*cough,   
  
Whoa! Thanks a bunch for reviews! Considering I don't usually write romance stories….Anyways, I'll try and update a lot more and that should be possible considering I got passed my writers block on my other fic.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Psych woke up the next morning looking right out of a window. She shivered, not because of the window being open but because she still had on the soaked clothes from last night… "Last night," she thought, "what happened? Was I dreaming or something?" She didn't really have much time to ponder this because Rogue woke up and asked her what she was doing sitting up against the door.   
  
  
  
"Nothing," she said and Rogue, either being too tired to care or waiting to ask later, just left it at that. Tamara got up, took a shower, and put on nice, warm clothes, all with one question on her mind, "What have I done?" Four months ago, she swore as soon as she walked out that door that romance was no longer part of her life since, since…… "No!" she thought, "That chapter of my life is closed and plus, that kiss, that whatever it was last night was just a release of built up hormonal frustration, nothing more." She seemed to make this final and joined Rogue on their way to class.   
  
  
  
Class was more nerve racking than usual that day. Mainly because she had the odd feeling that Pyro, the 2nd person on her right, was staring at her. Every time she turned his way though, he was facing forward. This started to annoy her so she raised her hand and asked, "Professor Summers, I'm not feeling too well, could I be dismissed from class early?" Cyclops looked up from the textbook he had been reading then told her she could go. Without looking anyone in the eye, she grabbed her books and walked out the door.   
  
  
  
While in the girls bathroom, she washed her face with cold water. "Get it together, Tamara." Psych sat up against the sink for a while then decided she seriously needed something new to think about. She walked out of the bathroom and passed an empty classroom when a soft voice called out, "Hello Tamara." Psych stopped and looked in the classroom. "Oh hi, Professor Jean." then kept on walking.   
  
  
  
A few seconds later, she realized that she didn't really have a place to go back to, making her walk back to Jean's classroom. "Er, professor, you wouldn't happen to need help grading essays or something?" she asked. Jean Gray looked as if no one had ever asked her this question, "A teacher could never have enough help," she said. Tamara took that as a yes and walked over to the desk. Jean split a stack of papers into two and then handed her an answer key.   
  
  
  
Psych picked up a pen and commented, "By the way, I like your new haircut." Jean smiled, "Thank you, it turned out fine, like you said." They both sat in silence grading papers for about ten minutes when Jean asked, "You didn't really want to grade papers right?"  
  
Tamara laughed, "Not really."  
  
Professor Gray stopped grading and leaned forward on her desk, "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
Psych looked up, "Too much to handle."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Couldn't you just read my mind?"  
  
"I find that looking into a teenagers mind is as dangerous as it is eventful."   
  
Tamara rolled her eyes, "More along the lines of confusion."  
  
"With?"  
  
"Guys."  
  
"Oooo, tricky subject. So, what about em?"  
  
Tamara told a brief version of the events that took place over the past few days, give or take a few things. When she finished, Jean looked unfazed, almost as if she'd dealt with the same problem.   
  
"When you go through things like that then all you need to remember is to follow your heart."  
  
Before Psych could respond, Cyclops came walking in. "Jean have you see Tam-. Oh, well I was just making sure she wasn't sneaking off grounds."   
  
Right as he walked off, the bell rang so Tamara grabbed her stuff and thanked Jean for the talk. Just as she was walking out, something she'd meant to ask resurfaced.   
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Tamara?"  
  
"You know how everyone has code names like Cyclops, Storm, etc?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why don't you have one?"  
  
She looked as if she'd be asked this before, "I don't know. I guess I just never found the time to think up a really good one."  
  
"Oh." Psych walked out of the classroom and went about her day. No one bothered to ask why she left class because they figured it was personal problems.   
  
Later that day, she and Rogue were doing their homework together when she asked, "Are those your dog tags?"  
  
Rogue hadn't realized she'd been fidgeting with them. "No," she answered, "A while back, before I came here, I met this guy, another mutant in fact."  
  
Psych seemed to get interested and Rogue noticed, "No! It wasn't like that! Well, he was gorgeous, but anyways, we just understand each other more than any one else can."   
  
"Oh. So, where's he at?"  
  
"He left to find out about his past., but he should be back any day now."  
  
Tamara, who'd spent all her life running from it couldn't understand why anyone would want to find their past.  
  
"He sounds like he was pretty cool," she added.  
  
"He was," said Rogue as she fidgeted with the dog tags and looked out the window.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
That evening, Psych was feeling famished, so she ran downstairs for a quick snack. Little did she know she'd run into the two people she dreaded seeing at the moment. Pyro and Samari were sitting at one of the tables studying. Samari looked up and glared. Before Pyro took his eyes off his lighter, she grabbed a bag of chips and split, not before she heard Samari say, "Whoop, there went the Psych-o."   
  
Filled with rage and, much too her astonishment, jealously, for the first time in her life she was disappointed in herself. "What is wrong with me? I feel like some foolish, love sick preteen." Still arguing inside her head and not looking where she was going, she hit something hard and fell back.   
  
Thinking she must have hit a wall or something she looked up and noticed that it wasn't a wall, it was a guy. With sincere apology, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the floor. "Are you okay? I'm very sorry," he said with his thick southern accent. "I'm fine, thanks," she replied, as he pulled her up, she was kinda taken aback as too how she hadn't even noticed him before. Still feeling sorry, he asked her if she needed anything. She smiled, grabbed his arm and thought, "Maybe I can go without Pyro, after all."  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
I bet ya'll are wondering where'd this guy come from?! Don't get mad because there's more P/T interaction to come. 


	11. Training Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the girls that starred in the X-men film and sadly, none of the guys. :( Then again, I'd never hold any hottie against their will.......cough*I'm a liar*cough  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've been so busy__.hehe, 4 now I leave you with this song and chapter 11 : I JUST NEVER FOUND THE TIME!!!!!!!! BUT IT WAS ALWAYS ON MY MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Dating Colossus felt just like dating your cousin. He was smart, understanding, caring, everything Tamara could ask for in a guy, but sometimes these qualities start to annoy you. Eventually all this sensitivity bored Psych to death. She wanted to do like she'd always done and simply break up with him, but two weeks of throwing their relationship in Pyro's face would then be wasted. She would just have to grin and bear it, "maybe," she thought, "I could just talk to John.."   
  
  
  
Her thought was immediately followed by a loud, "Hey Babe!" She rolled her eyes, turned around and said, "Hey." Colossus had on faded jeans and a white tank top that stuck to him because it looked like he'd been sweating hard. "What's up?" he asked.   
  
  
  
"Oh, just studying for my history test, u?"   
  
He wiped his brow with his hand, "Out back helping Cyclops set up he training equipment."  
  
"Ooo, sounds like hard work."  
  
"Not as hard as what ya'll are gonna have to do come Wednesday."  
  
  
  
She gave a nervous chuckle and he said, "So anyways, babe, I was wondering if you wanted to the movies then out to dinner, Friday." When she was unresponsive, he added, "Don't worry about getting in trouble or anything, I've already okayed it with the Professor."  
  
  
  
Tamara was going to tell him about her desire to just stay in the mansion on Friday and hang out with some kids her age but Pyro walked in the room. She quickly glanced at him then said, very loudly, "Sure, I'd love to go out with you on Friday, Nick." She glanced over again and saw that Pyro was still playing with his lighter, as if he hadn't heard a thing.   
  
  
  
"Ugh, this isn't working," she thought, "maybe I should just call it quits." But before she could say "wait", Colossus kissed her on the forehead and said, "Okay then, babe." He then walked back outside. On the inside, Tamara was absolutely furious. She stomped all the way upstairs then slammed her door closed.   
  
"Babe! Babe! Babe! That's all he stinkin says!" she yelled, "It's not even like I have a name!" Rogue, who'd been sitting on her bed, writing in her journal, said, "Why don't you just ask him to stop calling you babe? It took me three weeks to get Bobby to stop calling me Rogey-Pogey."   
  
Tamara looked at her for a minute, "It's not just the name!" she sat down on her bed, "It's everything about him! The way he "understands" that I need my space sometimes and the way he looks like a literal bone crusher on the outside, but is just a big teddy bear on the inside!"  
  
Rogue continued writing, "If he bothers you so much, why don't you just break up with him?"  
  
Before thinking, Psych said, "I can't."  
  
This time, Rogue looked up, "What do you mean you can't?"  
  
Thinking quick, Psych said, "As much as I dislike him, the thought of breaking his heart is unbearable."  
  
Rogue went with this answer and said, "Well, then you're stuck in between a rock in a hard place, now."  
  
"No duh," said Psych, who laid down on her bed and sighed.   
  
Wednesday evening came sooner than expected and before they knew it, Rogue, Psych, Iceman, Pyro, Kitty, Jubilee, Quicksilver, and Fade were lined up in front of Storm, Cyclops, Jean and a few other upper classmen, including Colossus. Tamara ignored Nick's smirk and concentrated on what Scott was telling them.   
  
  
  
"From now until the time you graduate, you will train vigorously and work hard. Everyday for an hour we'll meet here and give you tasks to prepare for testing. Testing happens every two weeks and it's only to see how far you've come along and how much more you need to go. Now, instead of these tasks being separate we've decided to pair you all with a partner. You first partner will be your literary partner, someone who helps you on your written assignments. Your second partner will be your preparation partner, they will assist you with the physical tasks." After saying all this, Scott walked over to the upper classmen, "Your fellow peers, Jean, Storm, and I will be helping you with these tasks as well as the challenges. Now any questions?"  
  
  
  
No one hardly even breathed it was so quiet. "Well then," he said with a bit of a nervous smile, "Storm will tell you your 1st and 2nd partners." This time everyone groaned, but Storm just acted as if she hadn't heard it. "Bobby your 1st partner is John, your 2nd partner is Jubilee." "Rogue, your 1st partner is Tamara, your 2nd partner is Fade." "Quicksilver, your 1st partner is Jubilee, your 2nd partner is Kitty." "Fade, your 1st partner is Kitty, your 2nd partner is Rogue." "Tamara your 1st partner is Rogue and your 2nd partner is John."   
  
The small bubble of hope that swelled inside Psych now burst at these words. She'd have to be partners with him? Just then Storm spoke again, "Now, I want you all to get to know your partners well because someday you might have to trust this person with your life." "Please, like I'd even trust him with the remote," Psych thought. Storm was talking again, "Now, sometime before Friday, I want you and your 1st partner to meet up and write a half a page report defining power. You can all go." They all walked back up to the mansion, listening to Kitty go on and on about how cool it'll be when they actually become x-men. Completely ignoring her, they all seemed glad to have been dismissed.   
  
  
  
The next day's weather was completely abnormal. Instead of the usual fall, chilly weather, they received nice, summer heat. Due to this, pretty much everyone was happy, except Tamara. She had spent the entire day trying to talk about her and Colossus's relationship very loud around Pyro but also avoid Nick at the same time. This, once again, backfired much to Psych's disappointment, so she retreated in her room.   
  
  
  
Later that night, Rogue walked in and laid down on her bed as if going to sleep, but five minutes later she looked up.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Our essay."   
  
"That's not due till Friday!"   
  
"I know but the comics got boring…."   
  
"Oh, Psych, don't tell me you've been in here all day?"   
  
"Fine. I haven't been in here all day."   
  
"You know this whole avoiding Nick thing is really getting bad."  
  
"You have no idea," Tamara thought. When Tamara didn't respond, Rogue changed the subject.  
  
"So, how's our essay coming along?"  
  
"I've managed so far to get our names and numbers one-thirty on it," Rogue laughed. What is the number ten definition of power?"  
  
"Professor Xavier," said Rogue. "Always a choice."  
  
"9?" "Ummmm, being able to completely block out annoying people." Tamara looked up then began writing. "You're not actually gonna put that are you?" asked Rogue. Psych still wrote, "Watch me, now keep going."  
  
She and Rogue started naming bogus ways of having power.   
  
"Ruling half of Hawaii!"  
  
"Getting any guy you want!"  
  
"Being president!"  
  
They did this for about 30 minutes until they ran out of ideas. "Hmmm, the number one definition of power..." They pondered this for a while before Psych said, "I got it!" then wrote something down on the paper. "What?" asked Rogue.   
  
"God." said Psych, "I mean think about it."  
  
"Every religion or, even better, everyone, has someone or something that they worship or place on a high pedastal. And also in Christianity, God equals love, which in that makes it very powerful indeed."  
  
Rogue sighed, "Whoa, that was deep."  
  
"Oh, it was nothin. Back home, they use to make me read up on mythologies and religions and --"  
  
"They?"   
  
Psych looked bewildered, "My-My parents!"  
  
Rogue tsked, "Man, you must not have got along with them very well."  
  
"Not at all..."  
  
They then climbed into their beds and for the first time in a while, actually slept.  
  
The next day of training was faster paced then they expected. "Today," said Jean, "We will be practicing skill. You are to get with your 2nd partner and practice blade running."  
  
Reluctantly, Pyro and Psych buddied together next to a big oak tree. Blade running involved one of the upper classmen throwing actual razors at them, in which, making the victim use their power to stop the blades before they hurt them.   
  
  
  
The partners practiced this for about ten minutes. Pyro melted about 9 out of 15 of his blades and Psych managed to predetermine 10 out of 15 of hers. To anyone else their complete silence looked like concentration, but it was due to the simple fact either of them had anything to say to the other. After seeing that they were the only group finished, they sat down in front of the tree. Colossus walked by and blew an air kiss in which Tamara returned. Pyro scoffed.   
  
  
  
"What's your problem!" said Tamara, but she was secretly surprised he actually responded.  
  
"You're such a tease," he responded.  
  
"What!" said Psych.  
  
"Any idiot can see that you don't even like him," said Pyro.  
  
Now Tamara was mad, "You're right! I don't like Nick! I love Nick!"  
  
"Please," he said.  
  
"Better than you could do," said Tamara.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Like you could love anyone let alone anyone love you," said Psych.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" asked Pyro, a little bit of excitement in his voice.  
  
"It's war," said Psych, also eager to see how this would turn out.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Whew! I finished it! Finally!!!!!! Sorry, my computer was being stupid for a few days and it prohibited me from writing. :(. This was a long chapter! sorry if you're not into long chapters or if you have a short attention span. But I promise that the next chapter will be funnier. Amazing what happens when two people are fighting..... 


	12. The War of The Roses

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the girls that starred in the X-men film and sadly, none of the guys. :( Then again, I'd never hold any hottie against their will.......cough*I'm a liar*cough (I do own Tamara, Samari, and Fade, though…. And if u read below the name of Nick."  
  
Rrrrnnnnnnn, for those of you who noticed, yes, Colossus's name isn't Nick. I simply call him this because I like this name and wanted someone in my fic named Nick also, since he doesn't really have that big a part (eek! Spoiler!) I didn't think it'd bother people. Sorry.   
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Psych was in her room listening to Linkin Park when Rogue walked in. "Tamara, you aren't ready yet?" "For what?"  
  
"What do you mean, for what? Poor Nick's been pacing the bottom of the stairs for ten minutes."  
  
Psych sat up and her eyes got wide as if she just remembered something, "Oh yeah! It's Friday! We're suppose to be going out."   
  
Rogue just shook her head and watched as Tamara put on a pink tank top and hip huggers, then put her hair up in a ponytail. She looked in the mirror one last time then said, "Yep, I'm ready."   
  
Rogue was right, Nick was downstairs looking at the ground, pacing back and forth. When he saw her walking down the stairs he said, "Hey, babe, you ready?"  
  
"Sure," she said, unenthusiastically. As they walked out of the door, Tamara craned her neck to see if Pyro was in the living room, he wasn't. "That's weird," she thought.  
  
  
  
Nick helped her into one of the Cyclops's convertibles, the same one she, Bobby, Rogue and Pyro had driven during their unauthorized trip. The car ride was silent despite Colossus's attempts at starting a conversation, so he resorted to singing along to the radio. Suddenly, Cold's "Stupid Girl" came on and Psych smiled at the thought that seemed so long ago. Colossus apparently thought she was smiling at him so he started singing louder, much to Tamara's annoyance.   
  
  
  
They arrived at the theater shortly, and for the first time since their date started, Tamara spoke, "So, what are we going to see?" He hesitated a minute then said, "Old School." "Old School!" she said, "ah, yes, a movie about older men going wild and half naked chicks! Why couldn't we go see something more action packed like Matrix: Reloaded or Pirates of The Caribbean?" He then said, "Well, I already bought the tickets but if you want me to go take em -" "No, that's okay," she agreed, then they walked into the theater.   
  
  
  
An hour and a half later, they walked out of the theater and Psych had to admit, she wasn't as disappointed as she thought she'd be. It wasn't long before the two were on the road again and Colossus was asking, "Where would you like to eat, babe?"  
  
"Ummmm I dunno. I kinda have a taste for Italian," she said.  
  
"Frecellonies, it is." he said, turning left.  
  
  
  
They arrived twenty minutes later and seated not more than five minutes after that. His spirits seemed really high because he said, "I know this is your favorite place babe, so order whatever you want." She started at the menu, popped an olive into her mouth and thought, "This actually turned out pretty nice." She spoke too soon because when she put her menu down, she saw Pyro and Fade sitting two tables away from them. Psych started to sputter and choke on her olive, causing Pyro to look her way and Nick to look worried. "Are you okay, babe? Here, drink this." He handed her a glass of water which she downed in a minute.   
  
Knowing that several people were probably staring at her right now, she, faked dropping her napkin then said, "I'll go get that." Psych then crawled under the table to get it, but not before she saw a pair of feet approaching their table. "Please let it not be who I think it is," she thought. Nick soon answered that when he said, "Hey, Pie, what's up?" "Nothin much," she heard him reply. "Oh great," she thought. They proceeded to talk about their dates before Pyro said, "Well, I really should get back to my table before our waitress arrives," then he knocked loudly on the table, causing Psych to move and bump her head. She heard the smile in his voice as he said, "Tell Psych I said hey, alright."   
  
  
  
When she saw the shoes leave she came back up, rubbing her head. "I'm gonna go to the ladies room to freshen up," she said , then walked off. Inside the ladies room, she looked in the mirror and inspected the big bruise on her head. "Dammit," she thought, "he knew I was under that table." She sat there trying to make her head feel better when Fade walked out of one of the stalls. Fade was Australian with green eyes and short pink hair. An evil thought suddenly popped into Tamara's head.  
  
"You look good today, Fade."  
  
"Thank you," she said in her Aussie accent, "Pyro said that today as well, before we went to see the Hulk."  
  
Psych chuckled, "Oh, he did, did he? Well, you know what he told me?"  
  
Fade stared at her as if she couldn't possibly know, "He told me that he'd never slept with an Australian before and that he's hoping you're as good as the next."   
  
  
  
At first, Psych didn't know if Fade had believed her or not, but after the lipstick she'd been holding snapped in half, she knew Fade was angry. Not wanting to be caught in a crossfire she'd caused, Tamara walked out of the ladies room and back to her table. "Everything okay?" Nick asked. "Fine," she said. A second later, Fade came out of the bathroom, walked over to John, slapped him, poured his glass of water on him, then stomped out. Colossus looked just as surprised as the rest but Tamara found it hard not to suppress her laughter. Pyro apparently noticed this, because he glared at her then walked out.   
  
The rest of the date went well and they even managed to make it home before midnight. But that night, Psych had a hard time sleeping knowing that revenge was coming. The next day, Psych was extremely paranoid. She jumped at every little sound, watched her every step, and even accused Rogue o trying to ruin her clothes. "This is what he wants," she thought as she got ready for the baseball game she was helping out with, "For you to be paranoid and piss off everyone around you. Well, it's not gonna work because I won't let it."   
  
By now, the kids shouts were heard loud and clear so she started to run down the stairs. Big mistake, because she tripped on something and, painfully, ended up rolling all the way down. What made it embarrassing was all of the kids started laughing and one of them even took a picture of her laying at the bottom of the stairs. Hair wild and clothes all over the place, she looked at what tripped her, a tiny nascar with the initials J.A. on them. She threw the nascar out of rage but also relief that his revenge was over.   
  
Her day went smooth after that until later that night. She went upstairs to shower and change clothes then came back downstairs and noticed everyone crowding around the TV and laughing. She walked by suspiciously then went into the kitchen and grabbed a coke. She had just taken a big swig when Samari and several other girls came in laughing and pointing at her. Now she knew something was wrong, so Tamara walked back into the living room and saw much to her horror, herself. It was a videotape of her rolling all the way down the stairs. At this point she started panicking, "He must of taped it," she thought, "Great, now everyone knows." When they all turned her way and started congratulating her on how graceful she is, Psych couldn't do anything but run upstairs to her room.  
  
  
  
A knock on the door was heard a few minutes later and it was Bobby and Rogue. "We saw the tape," said Bobby, "did you really fall down those stairs on your own?"   
  
  
  
"No! I was tripped."   
  
"Oh, well do you know by whom?"  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
Bobby took a second to think then looked at her, understandingly. "Oh, well I don't really get why he'd do that."  
  
Before they all spent too much time dwelling on that, Psych asked, "Will you guys help me?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"By telling me what type of shampoo he uses."  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Psych woke up, showered, and headed down to breakfast early. When she went into the kitchen she saw two people, Cyclops, reading the newspaper, and Samari, eating Fruit Loops. "You're up early today," Cyclops said, without looking away from the newspaper. "Let's not forgot unusually chipper for a person that just took a devastating fall" said Samari. Tamara poured a bowl of Lucky Charms, said, "OOO, I guess it's never too early for someone to be bitter," then sat down.   
  
Slowly, kids started showing up in their pajamas making themselves breakfast and yawning. Most of the conversations were about Psych falling down the stairs which made her angry but then she remembered what she'd done last night and just laughed. Pyro was one of the last people to walk into the kitchen, and when he did everyone went silent. Samari was frozen with shock. "What?" he asked. All the students whispered for a minute then laughed. They laughed louder than they had about the videotape and when Pyro looked bewildered about what was wrong with him, Bobby showed him over to the toaster and told him to look.   
  
Pyro hair was just as it'd always been except it was now blue. When he found out about his new hair color, it seemed as if the kids no longer thought it was funny to laugh out loud so they went on talking about it quietly, forgetting all about Psych. Pyro was absolutely furious and Tamara was finished eating, so she walked right past him out of the kitchen, but not without saying, "You know, I just don't think blue is your color."  
  
About an hour later, he came running down the stairs holding a Head and Shoulders bottle yelling, "You bitch! You put that blue crap in my shampoo!" Tamara just laughed when Storm said to him, "John, we don't tolerate that kind of language around here. I'm sure your hair will be back to normal in a few days." He looked as if he were about to argue but reluctantly, walked upstairs.   
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
A few days later, the blue still hadn't washed out and Psych was quite sure she'd won. It was Monday morning and she'd overslept because, from the looks of it, Rogue was already dresses and gone. Tamara got out of bed, stretched, opened her closet door and screamed. A huge skunk was in her closet and from the smell of it, it had already sprayed all of her clothes and shoes. It looked like it was about to spray her, so she slammed the door shut and ran out of her room screaming bloody murder.   
  
Cyclops and a few other older students removed the skunk from her closet, but unfortunately, they couldn't do anything about her clothes. After much ranting, raving, and accusing, she agreed with them and sat in her room all day in her underwear. Even though she had passes out of class, she couldn't get out of training, so she, throwing on a pair of smelly clothes, met everyone in the front yard.   
  
The X-men had finished their speeches and literary assignments when they broke into pairs again. Judging by the looks the still-blue-haired Pyro and smelly Psych were giving each other, everyone knew that this session wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Well, those two can certainly bicker. You'll find out next week if they resolve this or let it continue on…   
  
Btw, Happy Post-Independence Day for all Americans! And Happy 4th of July for everyone else! (think about it.) 


	13. Sneaks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the girls that starred in the X-men film and sadly, none of the guys. :( Then again, I'd never hold any hottie against their will.......cough*I'm a liar*cough   
  
*sniff* I'm very sorry it took me so long! I was once again away from civilization *sigh* For patient people, I'm sorry. For impatient people, God Bless You for waiting. But luckily, I have two weeks till I leave again so, it's all good. J R/r!  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Training was not going very well for Pyro and Psych. This time, their assignment just happened to be learning to trust your partner, in which your partner would do whatever they could to stop a stone, about the size of a pool ball, from hitting you. This was obviously not their task because either of them wanted to work with the other and when they were forced to, found other ways to inflict as much pain as possible. For about an hour, they dodged the stone that can flying straight toward their face and ended up hitting one of the other kids. This annoyed the X-men very much but they decided to keep practice going as usual.   
  
  
  
Twenty minutes overdue, Scott dismissed them from training for the day, but asked Psych and Pyro to stay.  
  
"I expected better behavior from you two, letting your personal feelings get in the way! I mean, look at you two! (Psych's left eyes was swollen and Pyro had a bloody nose.) What if this had been a life and death situation? Now, I want you two to stay here and practice until you two can learn to put your pettiness aside and work with each other." Pyro stared right back at Scott with a sort of resentment in his eyes and Psych stared at her feet. "Who wants to volunteer to watch these two?" No one volunteered for a while until Nick finally said, "Okay. I will." Psych looked up then rolled her eyes when Scott said, "Okay then, it's settled. Nick will stay out here and watch John and Tamara until the both successfully destroy thirty stones." Then everyone walked back up to the mansion, leaving the three standing there.  
  
  
  
The first fifteen went fine, and except for the occasional glare, Psych nor Pyro communicated with each other. A little later, Nick started to yawn and doze off and when he awoke he asked, "Would you guys mind if I went in to hit the sack? I mean, could you guys please complete this without supervision?" Psych looked at him and said, "Sure." Then, rubbing his eyes, he walked inside. Pyro waited another minute or two before he said, "This is bull!" "You just realized that?" Tamara remarked. He glared at her then blew up another stone.   
  
"Gosh, you've always been so rude to me! And for what?! Huh?!"   
  
When there was no answer, she shook her head and laughed, "OH, and to think I thought you were nice that night in the ra-"   
  
"You think you're so high and mighty, don't you!? Miss come into the mansion and think you can change everything!"   
  
She snapped, "Don't you dare make this about me!"  
  
He scoffed, "Bet that's the first time you've ever said that."  
  
Tamara looked at him in disbelief for a second, then said, "First off, you don't know anything about me, and second, where do you get off being so mean to me? I didn't do anything to you! Gosh, I can't believe I ever thought that there could be something between us."   
  
Psych started to walk back up to the mansion before she heard Pyro say, "Would that be so bad!?"   
  
She stopped and turned around then without meaning to, said, "What!?" Stepping closer, "Did you just say?"  
  
He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, "Would it be so bad if there were something between us?"  
  
Completely abashed, Tamara managed to stammer, "Are-Are you saying what--"   
  
He interrupted her by saying, "Oh, forget it." then grabbing her and kissing her.   
  
After a good couple of minutes, Tamara pulled away and they both started laughing. "We're crazy."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Psych woke up earlier than Rogue and crept downstairs. She peeked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Rain sitting at the table by herself. "Wonder where he is," she thought. This was quickly answered because two hands grabbed her and pulled her into a broom closet.   
  
"Good Morning."   
  
"Mornin'"   
  
"So, I was wondering if you'd meet me out by the east court around 11:00 tonight?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I wanna take you somewhere."   
  
"Okay."  
  
They kissed again then Pyro walked out, and a few minutes later so did Tamara.   
  
After a day of not paying attention in class and coming up with the best break up line, the time came. After her class was dismissed, she told Rogue to hold on, then went to get Colossus. She found him coming out of his classroom. "Hey babe."   
  
"Hey, umm we need to talk."  
  
"Okay, what's on your mind?"  
  
She pulled him aside, and after making sure they were out of earshot, said, "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you too."  
  
"Well you go ahead," she said, wanting him to say whatever he had to before she broke up with him.  
  
"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking about us, lately, (he grabbed her hands) and I feel like it's time for us to go our separate ways. Believe me, it's not you, it's just--"  
  
Tamara cut him off, "No, please don't go on. I'm fine. I understand."  
  
He stopped, "Oh, well, you had something you wanted to tell me, do you still want-"  
  
"No, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Oh, then I guess I'll see you around then."  
  
"Yeah. Sure"  
  
Colossus let go of her hands and walked off. Psych just stood there with her arms still hanging and with a sort of did-that-just-happen? Look on her face. Rogue came by and asked her if she was alright. "He broke up with me! He actually dumped me." Rogue looked at her apologetically, "But I thought that's what you wanted."  
  
Still shocked, she responded, "It was, but having it actually happen was a little weird."  
  
"Oh, it'll be alright. This gives us an excuse to stay up late and pig out on goodies."  
  
Suddenly snapping out of her shock, Tamara remembered her promise to Pyro. "OOO, I can't. I have somewhere to go."  
  
Rogue gave her a quizzical look, "Where?"  
  
"I volunteered helping Storm on grading some tests while she's away on business."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
The rest of the day, nothing more was said about it, and finally one thing was on Psych's mind: where in the world was Pyro going to take her?"  
  
After dinner, she spent hours trying to figure out what to wear considering she didn't know whether the circumstances were formal or come-as-you-are. Finally around 10:30, she decided to wear a slacks and a maiden top. Then around 10:50, she quietly set out toward the east court. When she got there, no one was there until she heard someone calling her name. It was Pyro and it was coming from behind a tree. "Psych, hurry come here!"   
  
She ran over quickly and stood there. "Hey." "Hey, you dressed up." "Not really, I didn't really know wha to wear-" "Ssh! We gotta be really quiet." She agreed and he set a distant tree on fire once again as a distraction.  
  
They stole one of Scott's cars again and after ten minutes of silence, decided to turn on the radio. They turned it on and found that a Celine Dion cd was playing. They both started to laugh and Tamara said, "I really do hope that's Jean's." Pyro changed it to a local rock station and they listened for a few minutes before Psych asked, "So, where are we going anyway?"  
"No need to ask because we're there," he said.  
  
The place was small and was covered mostly by trees. Not until they got to the door did Tamara realize this was a diner. Immediately, Psych felt overdressed and young because everyone seemed to be staring at them, but Pyro just walked by like he didn't even notice. They sat down and a waitress arrived. "What'll it be kids?"  
  
He simply said, "Hey, Betty. I'll have the number one and she'll have----" he stared at her and she looked at her menu then said, "The number four with cheese." "Alrighty kids," said the waitress, then she walked off. Psych took the time to ask, "So, do you come here a lot?"   
  
"Pretty often"  
  
Her eyebrow raised and noticing, he said, "Only with other friends and no, I've never brought a girl here before."  
  
She laughed and their food was brought out.   
  
When much time flew by and little conversation, Psych asked, "So, do we tell other people about us or not?"   
  
He ate a French frie then said, "I dunno. I mean they'll think we're nuts."  
  
"I think we should just not tell anyone right now, then."  
  
"OO, like sneaking around?"  
  
"Yeah, until they see that it is possible for us to get along."  
  
After eating and saying goodbye to Betty, they decided it was time to get back to the school. The ride home was full of singing along to the radio and asking questions about likes and dislikes. When they finally got back, they managed to get back over the fence and hide behind a bush. "When I count to five, take off running and stop when you get past the light," advised Pyro. She nodded and was about to start running when a rustle came from the bush. Both Psych and Pyro sat there dead quiet, hearts beating rapidly. When the guard walked by, they both took a deep breath and prepared to run again. He managed to count to 4 and right before take off, a light shined over them and a voice said, "Who's there?!"  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
OOOO, caught again! Can these kids ever get away with something? Also, forgive me for the cheesiness, I don't usually write anything romantic or let alone, that makes sense. Once again sorry for the delay, (Great! Now I sound like a pilot or stewardess!) and I'm working hard not to let it happen again er anymore. 


	14. Unwholesome Behavior

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the girls that starred in the X-men film and sadly, none of the guys. :( Then again, I'd never hold any hottie against their will.......cough*I'm a liar*cough (Wait! As you all may know very well by now, I do own Psych and Rain.)  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Damn," said Pyro, then he looked at Psych, "On my signal run back in the school." She thought about this for a second then sputtered, "What do you mean on your signal, wha-?" Not listening, he stood up and took off running, in plain sight. The guard spotted him and took off after him. Psych was still hiding behind the bush and wondering what just happened when a tree in the distance caught on fire. She figured this was her signal, so she ran and didn't stop until she was safely behind her room door.   
  
  
  
Psych awoke the next morning and looked at the clock, it read 12:44. "So much for breakfast," she thought. Being the only person left on the dorm floor, she quickly showered and dressed in her jogging clothes. Now ready for an afternoon jog, she made her way downstairs, but not before hearing a voice that she cared to never hear again. "Well, it isn't Psych-O," said Rain. Tamara stopped and turned around, "What do you want Samari?"  
  
"I was just wanting to know if you needed psychological help since you got dumped," after saying this, the corners of her mouth started to curl skyward. Psych just rolled her eyes. "That's none of your business, and speaking of you being in other peoples' business, where's your "gallant" leader?" Rain looked as if she'd been waiting a long time to be asked this. "OO, he got suspended for getting in a fight with two seniors." She seemed happy to tell this, as if it Pyro did something brave, and seemed to drift off into her own little world. Psych just walked outside smiling, because, unlike Samari, she knew what really happened.  
  
She hadn't even made it off the front porch before she noticed Colossus and Fade having a very touchy-feely conversation on a nearby bench. "He moved on fast," she thought, but realized this was a very hypocritical thing to say because she too had moved on fast. Tamara jogged for about an hour before stopping to rest on a nearby park bench. Shortly after, Pyro walked by, carrying a big trash bag and litter scooper, but instead of picking It up, he burnt the litter to ashes, all while muttering swear words under his breath.   
  
She smirked, "Careful, you might scorch the lawn." He was mid-curse when he looked up, "Figures you'd wake up, then exercise."  
  
"How'd you know I slept in?"   
  
He came and sat down next to her, "Because you weren't in the kitchen this morning."   
  
"Aww, you were already looking for me?" she said sarcastically.   
  
  
  
"Nah, it's just cause you're one of the few people that get up early enough for breakfast."   
  
  
  
"Oh, well, why do you get up so early, anyways? I figured you of all people would sleep in."  
  
  
  
"First of all, I can't resist food that's good and free, and I get plenty of sleep in class."  
  
  
  
She just laughed, rolled her eyes, then asked, "So, what happened last night?"  
  
  
  
"That idiot Lance caught me, Professor gave his usual lecture about responsibility and all that other bull, then I got a month of trash duty and no free time."  
  
  
  
"A month? That's a little harsh."  
  
"Yeah, well, this isn't the first time I've been caught breaking these dumbass rules."  
  
"I don't favor the rules too much either but, unlike you, I don't get caught. It'll take a little more practicing to get as good as me." she said.  
  
"Ouch," he said, jokingly.  
  
  
  
She chuckled then told him she had to go change because she, Kitty, and Rogue were going shopping.  
  
"What is it with you chicks and shopping anyway?" Pyro asked.  
  
  
  
Psych put her finger on her cheek as if she were thinking, "Let's see, clothes, shoes, and cute guys."  
  
He gave her the you-better-be-kidding look. She stood and said, "I'm just joking! Only two of the three last anyways," then kissed him and walked off.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Shopping at the mall with friends was fun and extremely adrenaline rushed. With Kitty's pranks on harmless strangers and Rogue's pickiness, Psych found it hard that she even made it past even an hour. After another half-hour of arguing with Rogue about whether the outfit she'd tried on matched the gloves she picked, they all decided they were famished.   
  
  
  
The girls ate then hung out in the food court a little while longer, chatting, until someone whispered Tamara's nickname. "Psych," kitty said, while pretending to take a sip of her smoothie, "That dude over there is totally checking you out." Tamara turned around enough only to glimpse about five different guys sitting around a table across from them. "Don't look!" Kitty whispered. Rogue acted like she was combing her hair behind her ear and turned around.   
  
"Which one?"   
  
"The one in the blue shirt."   
  
  
  
She looked again, then said, "Dang, he's hot. Psych, you should seriously go talk to him."  
  
Thinking quick she asked, "No. Are you sure he's not looking at you or Kitty?"  
  
Shadowcat took another sip then said, "Trust me, girl, Rogue and I might as well be other guys to him."  
  
"I just don't think-" Rogue interrupted her, "Too late, cause he's comin this way."  
  
  
  
They all immediately started acting like they were in a serious conversation. A few seconds later, A tall, brown haired, blue eyed stranger greeted them. "Hi, my names Danny." Kitty stared at him, "Hi, Danny, I'm Kitty." Rogue looked at him directly also, "I'm Rogue." Psych purposely stared at her hands. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I got your name," Danny said, looking at Tamara. She looked up, "Well if you had my name then obviously yours wouldn't be Danny." Kitty snorted really loud at this, thus causing Rogue to laugh, "Her name's Tamara."  
  
"Well, my friends and I were wondering if you ladies needed anything."  
  
A this Rogue said, "Actually we just ate," then gestured toward her Taco Bell cup.  
  
"Oh," he said, and at this he seemed to look kind of disappointed.  
  
"Sorry," Psych said in her best trying-to-sound-genuine voice.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys later," he specifically stared at Psych when he said this.  
  
Before he walked off, Kitty said, "Actually, our friend Tamara here needs a male's opinion on some hot, winter clothes."  
  
Tamara gave her a what-are-you-doing! Look then he said, "Sure, is it just her or---"  
  
"Rogue and I already have plenty of clothes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Bewildered but not trying to make it absolutely obvious, Psych stood up and said, "I really must be going." Then, as she scribbled something on a napkin and handed it to Danny said, "Here's my number. I'll meet up with you guys later." Tamara made a beeline for the bathroom but she stopped because something stood out to her. She suddenly had a great idea and it was sitting right behind a glass window…  
  
  
  
Rogue and Kitty spotted her ten minutes later in an accessories shop and all the way home questioned her about that incident at the food court. Kitty also made it a point on the way home, to comment every two minutes about how hot that guy was. Tamara just shrugged and gripped harder on the bag that contained her last purchase  
  
  
  
Back at the school, Kitty walked off down another hall and Rogue and Psych made their way upstairs. They had changed into their pj's, put up their new things, and Tamara was slipping the last bag under her bed when Rogue came and sat on her bed. "Psych, I didn't want to mention this before but I really think there's something wrong with you. I mean, you and Colossus have broken up, you had that huge fight with Pyro, which just kind of ended, (Psych had to squeeze her hand to keep from smiling) and yet you seem really, really happy. Also, what was with you at the mall? I mean that dude, Danny, was really cool , yet you didn't even show the slightest bit of interest!"   
  
Tamara was about to say something when Rogue cut her off. "Psych, you're my friend and everything and I honestly didn't mean to offend you or anything, but I just wanted you to know that if you're taking drugs or anything, you can tell me." Tamara laughed at Rogue's sincerity, "Gosh, you know you really sounded like someone's mom just then? I'm not taking drugs alright. Nick and I grew apart, Pyro and I stopped talking all together, and I know that dude at the mall was really cute, I gave him my number didn't I?" "Well, yeah." "See, there's nothing wrong with me."  
  
"Oh, okay, I was just making sure, cause the last thing I need is a roommate that smells like weed."  
  
  
  
Rogue returned to her own bed and Psych snuggled up under her blankets. She couldn't help but feel glad knowing someone had noticed her sudden change of moods, because she was not one to keep secrets for long. But, little did she know, someone else had noticed also.   
  
*************************************************************************************************** 


	15. Christmas News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the girls that starred in the X-men film and sadly, none of the guys. :( Then again, I'd never hold any hottie against their will.......cough*I'm a liar*cough   
  
Btw, thanks to Holly and her bro, I am now officially a nube. :7, I am very sorry that this took so long. L  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Two weeks had passed and as far as Psych and Pyro knew, no one knew about them, and with Christmas just around the corner most people were too busy to notice. One by one the kids whose parents still wanted them home, were leaving for the holidays. So, under the circumstances, the teachers, Psych, Pyro, Rogue, Samari, and a few other kids were left at the school.   
  
  
  
Three days prior to the holidays , Rogue and Psych sat in their dorm busy. Jean knocked on the door, "Rogue, Tamara? Storm, Scott, and I are about to take some of the kids caroling, would you like to come along?" "No, we're still wrapping gifts!," they both yelled at the same time, "Go without us!" Jean said Oh, then they heard the sound of footsteps descending the stairs.   
  
  
  
"Gosh, these things really are heavy," said Tamara, holding up a now wrapped hockey puck. "Well try wrapping those then," said Rogue who gestured toward a pair of brand new hockey skates. "Good point," said Tamara, then she watched as Rogue scribbled her name on a card, kissed it, and threw it in a box. They put everything in the box and then wrapped it.   
  
  
  
Rogue picked it up, "Well, I gotta go mail it now." Before she walked out the door, Tamara caught a glimpse of the return address. "Why's it say from Aunt Peggy?" Rogue looked at the label then said, "Oh, see Bobby's parents think he goes to an all boys prep school and since it'd look pretty weird that he was receiving a gift from someone named Marie, Bobby told me to label it Aunt Peggy."   
  
  
  
Tamara simply said, "Oh," then Rogue left. Psych had no idea Bobby's parents didn't know, and it kind of shocked her realizing that she didn't know much about any of her friends. It hit her ever harder when she realized that she didn't know much about her own boyfriend. By now she was freaking out and thinking to herself, "What am I? Some type of whore who only dates guys she doesn't know?" Not wanting to make that mistake again, she ran out of her room and hurried down the stairs. It didn't take long before she found Pyro watching TV.  
  
He didn't even get the chance to say hi before she started rambling on, "What's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? Do you like cheese? OOO, I see you're watching Spiderman, is that your favorite movie? Anyways--" "Whoo," he stopped her, "what's with the 20 questions here?" She stopped to breath, then said, "Crap, I'm sorry. I was sitting upstairs and it occurred to me that I don't really know much about you, and vice versa."  
  
With this he just leaned back and said, "Well, it hasn't bothered you till now. Besides, I like women who are mysterious." She rolled her eyes, "That's exactly my point! I feel like some mystery girl of the week." They sat there or a minute then he said, "Fine, ask me anything you want to," in a kind of sarcastic tone. Not wanting things to be that easy, she replied, "Nope, I wanna learn things gradually," then walked off. As she headed toward the door, she could've swore she heard Pyro say, "Women."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Christmas Eve had finally arrived and it seemed like the world had changed it rotation. Professor X was spending most of his time in his lab, Jean had came down with a sort of flu, and Scott was helping her get better, leaving Storm in charge of the kids. With so much peace and quiet, the hours seemed to drone on. Tamara even resorted to putting people she knew in the places of Lord of The Rings characters. She was trying hard to think of who could be Aragorn when a loud thud surprised her. Tamara looked over and noticed that something had crashed into her window. Curious to know what was going on, she opened up her window and peeked out.   
  
Some of the kids were having a snowball fight downstairs, and a stray one had hit her window. Thinking nothing of it, she closed her window and sat back down on her bed. Not more than 10 seconds later, another snowball collided with the window. Irritated, Psych jumped up and opened up her window, but before she could yell, someone called out her name. It was Rogue. "Psych, come out! You've been sitting in that room all day, and I know you're dying of boredom by now!" Tamara looked around and shivered, "Nah, I'd rather not!" Rogue yelled back, "You could just hang out, get some fresh air, you know?!" Psych considered for a moment, then said, "I'll be down in a min!"  
  
As soon as she opened the front doors, a surprising and undesirable cold rushed at her, and sent a chill down her spine. The sight of the front yard looked completely different then it's scenery in the Summer. The trees looked like sugar-coated cookies, the lawn was covered in knee deep snow as far as the eye could see, the mansion was decorated in lights, there were small tunnels and dunes dug so that the kids had ways of hiding, and the sky looked as if the heavens had opened up and snowflakes were falling down. Not wanting to interrupt the game, Psych sat down and watched in amazement.   
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Rogue came running out of one of the tunnels, covering her face, and didn't stop till she reached the steps. "Come on, I need help out there." "Oh, I didn't go out there earlier cause I thought--" "No, you can pretty much join whenever you want, because there aren't any rules. Well, unless you count the no using your powers one." "Okay."   
  
They stood up then ran behind a mound. Rogue peeked over then picked up a snowball and threw it. Feeling slightly childish, Tamara, reluctantly, threw one also. The response was a squeal and this somehow motivated her to throw more. Feeling courageous, she ran out from behind the mound and started chunking snow balls. Rogue caught up with her and commented, "Dang girl, they're just kids, not soldiers." But Tamara knew that she had reason to act this way considering this kind of thing was never allowed at the Centrex.   
  
For hours and hours, snowballs were flying back and forth, everyone was freezing and no one really cared, but it was while Rogue and Psych was resting that the past started to come back. They had their backs up against a snow wall and were armed and ready to run, but Tamara looked up and saw something or rather someone.   
  
They stood in the top window, a woman, about early 30's in a nurses uniform, smiling down at her. Psych stared right back and for a moment, time seemed to stop. They stood there staring at each other, with Tamara not knowing whether to be scared or not. Suddenly a cold chill went down her spine and it came at such a shock that she wanted to scream. The snowball continued to roll down her back as Rain sniggered and said sarcastically, "Oops." Psych wanted nothing more than to hit her when Storm came outside, "It's time for you kids to get to bed."   
  
Many moans and groans were heard as, one-by-one, the kids started dropping their snowballs and stomped inside. "Aww, don't be so sad, the sooner you get to bed, the sooner Christmas will come." This seemed to cheer them up, and soon the mansion doors were closing. Psych stared up at where the woman had been, gone. Rogue spoke up, "We should probably get upstairs too, I think my hands and feet have gone numb." Tamara silently agreed, and walked back up to the dorm.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Christmas morning came quickly. By the time she awoke, Rogue's bed was vacant, and she heard voices downstairs. Throwing on a robe and house shoes, she ran downstairs and found just about everyone admiring their new things. Rogue was sitting on the couch. "Your stuff is over there (she pointed to a pile of gifts) and it looks like Santa left you a little something in your stocking." Curious, Psych walked over to her stocking and found stuffed in there a $100 gift certificate for any store at the mall. She smiled because even though it didn't have a signature on it, she knew who it was from. Going through her gifts, she found a blue care bear from Rogue, Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers from Bobby, and the usual small gifts from each teacher.   
  
The day consisted of helping Storm nurse kids who'd gotten into fights over toys, and looking for Pyro. She didn't actually find him until dinner. Even then she didn't get to sit by him but at least he was wearing the new leather jacket she'd bought him. After dinner, he disappeared once again and she was so upset that she volunteered to put up the dishes. The kitchen had cleared and all was quiet before she heard footsteps again, it was Pyro.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the gift certificate." "Yeah, I like the jacket." "Well, I figured you needed one." There was an eerie silence after this, then they kissed for the longest time. She pulled away and said, "Look, I've been thinking, and I think that we should tell Rogue." "Tell Rogue what?" "About us, you know?" "Whatever, I say go ahead." At this, she walked over toward the stairs and he walked over toward the couch. "Well?" she scoffed. "Huh?" "I kinda figured we'd tell her now." He seemed to consider this for a minute, then got up and walked up the stairs.   
  
They walked in on Rogue putting on a necklace. Tamara asked her what it was and got a closer look. It was a small, clear tube with an ice angel in it. "It's from Bobby," said Rogue before she turned around and asked what Pyro was doing in their room. "Umm let's all sit down first," suggested Psych and they all sat on her bed. The clinking of Pyro's lighter echoed throughout the room as Psych started to explain. "Umm about three weeks ago--. Well, you remember when we were both fighting and it just all kinda resolved itself overnight?" Rogue nodded. "Well, ummm. Well, see---"   
  
  
  
Rogue interrupted her failing attempt, "Wait, are you trying to tell me that you two are-----together?" She gestured toward both of them. Tamara deliberately stared at a stack of book on the floor, "Yeah." There was, once again, an ackward silence and then Rogue started to laugh. A genuine, eye watering laugh. In between laughs, "You're kidding me! I mean, that'd be crazy." She laughed, Psych continued to stare at the books, and Pyro finally looked up, "Do you have a problem with that?" Rogue suddenly stopped laughing and stared at them, "Oh my go-- you two aren't kidding." "No, Rogue, we just prefer to act like we're a couple in order to make Bennifer jeaolous."   
  
She got up off of the bed and started pacing, "I gotta tell Bobby. Or wait, can I tell him?" Psych looked up now, "Of course you can tell Bobby, just make sure no one else finds out." Rogue was mid-sentence when a knock at the door alarmed them. It was Storm. "Girls!?" Psych jumped up and threw Pyro under her bed, right before Rogue opened the door. "Hey, Storm." "I thought I heard a guy's voice, and you girls know that's against after hour policy." "Yea, that probably was my stereo," said Tamara. Ororo gave her a suuuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeeee look, then said, "Well, you two should really be getting to bed. Goodnight girls," then left.   
  
Pyro was sliding out from under the bed when a loud thud was heard followed by a curse. "Storm was right, I think it's time we all went to bed." Not agreeing, but not objecting, Pyro walked out the door still rubbing his head. Rogue didn't speak until the door was closed, "Okay, tomorrow you have to tell me about everything." "Fine," agreed Psych, finally glad she had someone to talk to about it. Ten minutes later, she was asleep, and dreaming. Better yet, having a nightmare because sometime during the night Psych popped up, panting. Something bad was coming and it was coming soon. 


End file.
